


The Ways I Take Care of You

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru knows what territory he’s treading in the second he slips into his boyfriend’s dorm room after a very well thought out, totally not a spur of the moment decision to plan a surprise visit.Alternatively: the way Tooru takes care of Hajime without making it seem like he's taking care of him.





	The Ways I Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

If you met them both, you’d probably think Tooru is the more difficult boyfriend of the two. And, in all honesty, maybe he really is. But that doesn’t mean that Hajime was any better or didn’t have just as many stubborn fronts as Tooru did. He might call his precious boyfriend a rock head in good humor, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t the slightest bit of truth held in that innocent statement. In terms of health, Tooru usually was the one always falling apart, but that didn’t mean that his Hajime was immune.

Even with a god-like physique, Iwaizumi Hajime still lived among mortal men and fell prey to mortal woes like the rest of them.

Which is why Tooru knows what territory he’s treading in the second he slips into his boyfriend’s dorm room after a very well thought out, totally not a spur of the moment decision to plan a surprise visit. (It won’t kill Hajime if he doesn’t know Tooru’s skipping biochem just to be here.) Tooru’s not really surprised to find the room a minefield of dirty laundry and to-go containers, with one Hajime buried away in the corner at his desk in the thick of it all. His boyfriend’s head pops up immediately, despite the effort Tooru went through to try and close the door gently, and he’s blinking suspiciously at him like he can’t decide if Tooru’s really real or not.

It must process in his brain though because he’s suddenly up and stumbling out of the chair, picking up a few of his shirts in slew of trying to fumble his way to Tooru.

“Your…? I thought--next week we were meeting up?” He trips over his feet, dropping the clothes in the process, and it takes everything Tooru has in him not to reach out and steady him. Hajime’s got _that_ look in his eyes and he knows that he’s going to have to play this _very_ carefully.

Tooru frowns at him, cocking a hand on his hip.“That’s all you have to say to your poor boyfriend who came all the way here because he was just so lonely that he needed to see you immediately?”

That brings some of the tension out of Hajime’s shoulders; it’s always better when they throw the focus on Tooru. Hajime huffs at him, like he’s being completely unreasonable, “Dumbass...we only had like, what? Just the weekend to go?”

He tries to sound annoyed, but Tooru feels that barely there smile against the skin of his neck when he tugs Hajime in for a well needed hug. Tooru carefully drapes himself around his boyfriend, mimicking the clingy leech he usually was without putting any of that extra weight on the other man’s shoulders. Hajime’s fingers dig into back of his wool sweater, his nose simultaneously burying into his shoulder. Tooru carefully holds him there, counting the seconds before he has to let him go or else Hajime’s suspicion will come back and his stubborness will start to rear its ugly face. Purposefully he leans in closer, just so he can give two well-executed sniffs.

Tooru pushes back, careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much, but still managing to keep his theatrical dramatics in action. “Iwa-chan!” he cries, “You smell like the inside of Mattsun’s tennis shoes! Why haven’t you showered yet? Have you no decency for modern hygiene!”

Immediately, Hajime reaches to pinch his cheek, skewing his glasses in the process. “That’s because _some people_ have the decency to let others know before they come barging into their room.” Tooru whines when he tugs, even though they both know it doesn’t hurt. “Try calling next time if your so grossed out by it.”

Tooru _hmphs!_ at him, crossing his arms after batting callous hands from his face. “Well I’m not cuddling with you until you go and shower--no wait, until you go and take a _bath._ A nice long soak until you can scrub all of that gross boy-ness out of your skin.”

He watches a thick brow arch up and Tooru tries hard not to focus on those dark bags lingering underneath tired eyes. “Who says I want to cuddle with you?”

_“Mean!”_ He presses his lips into a sure pout, “I come all this way because I miss you and this is the thanks I get--!”

It’s easy to let his boyfriend tug him closer and he’s very reciprocating of the small kiss he gets even if he deems it a little too short. Hajime continues to hold his wrist carefully, studying Tooru’s face suddenly for reasons unknown to him. Tooru doesn’t try to interrupt, other than turning their wrist hold into a hand one. He waits quietly until Hajime comes to whatever silent conclusion he’s been mulling over.

His boyfriend tugs on his hand, “Come take a bath with me?”

He wants to; boy, does Tooru really want to settle in a nice warm bath with his boyfriend and dot on him like there is no tomorrow. But he knows him being in there isn’t going to get this room cleaned and he also knows Hajime isn’t going to relax while hosting his boyfriend in this mess. He should know by now that Tooru’s never minded, but it’s a habit he feels he’s never going to break Hajime of, so Tooru’s going to do the next best thing.

“Of course! Just let me find my favorite shirt first. I want to wear it after we get out.”

Hajime blanches, paler than his already sullen complexion, just like Tooru knew he would.

“I don’t think it’s clean right now…” And Tooru knows that too; he’s already spotted it near the bathroom door, alongside the mountain of other dirty clothes in a chaotic pile. “I have other ones cleaned, just pick one of those.” He isn’t really sure of how valid that statement really is, but he lets Hajime have it.

It doesn’t stop the way both his lips purse together into another pout, this time both brows furrowing with it. “That’s my favorite shirt though. I always wear that one.”

Hajime’s expression looks exhausted; Tooru wishes he would just stop pushing and let him have his way already. “You’ve worn plenty other shirts when you’ve stayed here. Just pick another one and stop being difficult.”

He tries hard not to snort, _I’m the one being difficult, huh?_

Tooru shakes his head, foot literally being put down with his next statement, “I’m not bathing without that shirt.”

He feels those beady eyes bore into him. Tooru stares just as firmly back, crossing his arms even for effect.

Of course it’s Hajime who throws up his arms first. “Fine. Whatever. Get the stupid shirt and clean it. Just make sure not to leave your phone down in the washing room like last time.”

Tooru grins in victory, easily leaning down to brush that grumpy look away. “I knew you’d see it my way. I’ll make sure to leave my phone up here to be extra, super safe!”

He pecks Hajime once before pulling away to start digging. He makes a show of going to every pile except the one he knows it’s in, before huffing out a sigh and putting his foot down again. “I’m just going to wash all of this. I don’t feel like digging around dirty underwear!”

Hajime’s holding his towel and pushing into the bathroom door by that point. “Do whatever you want. Change for the machine is in the table next the bed.” And Hajime finally leaves him to do what he’s been wishing he could do for him since he first walked in.

Tooru waits for the sound of running water before he starts to collect all the dirties into a mesh carrying bag, throwing away the boxes and empty containers in the trash as he goes. Anything that looks remotely important and papery immediately goes onto Hajime’s desk while he tries to pick up everything else so it doesn’t look too chaotic. He can’t do a thorough job considering it’s going to make his boyfriend feel like a sack of shit, but at least everything gets thrown back into its proper area enough that Hajime will have an easier time of organizing. He grabs the trash to take down alongside the bag of laundry--because they are in the same area and Hajime can’t give him too much lip for it--stopping to toss it before heading to the communal washing room, thankful to find it empty other than a cat that was basically an unofficial resident that everyone took turns feeding.

Cat--appropriately named by the other residents here--swishes excitedly around Tooru’s ankles as he tries to make it to one of the washers without tripping. He reaches down once to pet her, appeasing that spoiled side for a moment, a side which would be heavily indulged if Hajime was down here with them. Hajime who would hold Cat in his arms like a furry baby until the absolute last second they had to leave.

But Tooru waits until after he has all the clothes in and the washer on before he snuggles the grown tabby affectionately. He didn’t forget to bring a palm full of the treats Hajime kept in the nightstand next to the change, which he gives to her on a non-shaking washer, stroking her fur several times as she enjoyed her salmon bites.

“I’d love to stay and love on you some more,” he tells her, scratching his nails to the side of her ear, smiling at her little purr, “but I have another pet upstairs I need to be taking care of. He's not very good at doing it himself you see.” Tooru pauses in musing, “I think it would be better if he were more like you, Cat-chan. Just a big spoiled baby waiting for a good treat.”

Obviously the cat has no input to give back to him, but she kitten licks his forehead when he leans over to get the mesh bag, so he takes it as some form of understanding between them. Or maybe she’s just thanking him for the treats. Same difference. He gives one lasting pet to her fur before heading out of the room, setting a timer on his phone  just to make sure he wouldn’t forget to switch the wash.

When he walks back into Hajime’s dorm, the former is just opening the door to the bathroom, letting all the steam and heady smell of men’s body wash out with him. He’s got a towel wrapped loosely around his waist that he doesn’t hesitate to drop, after Tooru’s shut the door of course, for a pair of clean sweats.

Tooru doesn’t breathe a word about his lack of shirt; he knows it's because Hajime has none cleaned. Not for now anyways.

He watches Hajime move to try and take a seat back at his desk and Tooru almost laughs at how funny even the attempt of it was. Did Hajime really think he’d let him get away with that while he was here?

The look on his boyfriend’s face lets him know that he realizes it was a futile effort and that he is stupid for even trying. For good measure though, Tooru still adds, “I’m lonely and needy and my boyfriend wants to sit here and study instead of spending time,” his voice grows more shrill, “ _with me?”_

“Shut up. I spend plenty of time with you.” But he still spins in his chair which makes it eons easier for Tooru to move to help him up.

If Hajime had the energy, Tooru’s sure that he would have tried to argue with him more--t _his paper is due in three days, I haven’t study enough for this final, just one more chapter and I’ll lay down--_ but the bath has worked its magic in the way Tooru knew it would and Hajime’s definitely more wobbly, yawning even more, and probably just a head to a pillow away from falling asleep. So he only grumbles a little, something hardly intelligible besides the “spoiled” and “Needykawa”, when Tooru drags him up and over into the twin size bed. The bed of course is always a squeeze for the two former athletes who still worked out pretty regularly, but if they can have several rounds of aggressive sex here (only falling off once!) they can manage a way to twist together and lay here comfortably. Tooru presses play on the DVD remote he'd swiped before laying down, simply accepting whatever action flick or giant lizard montage would fill up the screen.

He’s incredibly surprised when the first scene on the screen takes place in outer space. Hajime, who _should_ be sleeping, but is still being a stubborn arse, snuggles more against his shoulder.

His breath puffs against his neck, “S’always easier to fall asleep when something you like is playing.”

Tooru pets his hair, “Because they remind you of me and bring you good dreams?”

“Because they are boring as shit and make me want to close my eyes faster.”

Tooru huffs out a breathless laugh; he doesn’t have an ill bone in his body to try and act affronted. “So mean.” He whispers, “How could someone as loving as me get stuck with someone so mean?”

“It’s ‘cuz you’re full of shit.” Hajime slurs, eyes blinking open sluggishly and head tilting back just to meet Tooru’s, “But I love you anyways so what does that say about me?”

“That you have impeccable tastes and really know what to look for in a boyfriend.”

Hajime breathes an amused _if you say so,_ against his exposed skin where he chooses to nestle for the duration of his rest. The movie continues to drone on and Tooru gets into it finally after he’s secured Hajime comfortably to him.

It’s barely there, but Tooru doesn’t miss the quiet whisper of, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

The kiss placed to Hajime’s forehead alone is enough for both of them to know that Tooru doesn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 bucks hajime adopts the dorm cat after he and tooru (finally) move in together


End file.
